Majin Talina
Majin Talina Majin Talina is the Majin version of Talina Son. She is also the daughter of Goku and Keiko. She is also the older sister of Gohan, Goten, Goya and Gosena. She is turned Majin by Babidi. Majin Talina's Powers Majin Talina has the same powers as regular Talina. She does get a boost to her power level and she gets a few new techniques like the absorbsion and a few others. Her power rises up to almost 26 billion when she is Majin. Explanation (On Going Majin) Talina went Majin when she and Jace fight Babidi in hell. She and Jace were called to hell to fight Babidi because he was causing trouble. They try to fight him but they found that they couldn't move. Babidi hits them with a series of ki blasts and then he turns them Majin. Come to find out Talina is pregnant and she never got the chance to tell the Z-Fighters, she only told Mr.Popo and Dende. Story Flashback When Talina and Jace go Majin, Talina is already 4 months pregnant at the time and the Z-Fighters origanal plan was to kill her and then revive her with the Dragonballs. Talina was not brought back to life with the dragonballs after she fought Cell because she and her father Goku die as a single being. But once the Z-Fighters find out she is pregnant the know that they can't kill her, because if they kill Talina and revive her then she will loose the baby. So they leave her as is and they hope for the best. One day, when she was out with Majin Jace she feels a huge, hard kick from the baby and thats when she knows its time. She tells Majin Jace and he loans her his power and she is able to break Babidi's control. She goes to a old parking stucture and she gives birth to her baby, a boy they name RT. She cuts the umbilical cord, wraps him in her vest and she writes RT on his forehead in her own blood. She gets up and flies to a field, she then builds up a grass patch to protect him then she leaves him their and shoots up a flare (In the Z-Fighters that means someone needs help). Pariah and Cotton find RT and they raise him until he is 5. Jace and Talina return to normal 5 years. You see Talina was Kami's student and when he joined with Piccolo she never got to say goodbye so the Z-Fighters came up with a plan. So Piccolo summoned Kami's spirit and once Talina saw him she stopped and she was able to break free of the Majin spell. After she was free, Jace followed in suit and they were both freed. Later on, they help wish back everyone that they killed. Talina brings Garnet back after she is done training in Other World. Personality Majin Talina is cruel and ruthless. She doesn't care who she hurts and she even fights her son Prince and then leaves him for dead and she gives him a nasty scar across his right eye. Talina has no control over herself in the Majin state. Trivia -She is 4 months pregnant with RT when she goes Majin -Her ki changes from pink to dark purple when she is Majin -She brings Garnet back to life 3 years after all the others get brought back Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Maja Z-Fighters/Gen1 Category:Popular Pages Category:Random Pages